Really, Define Normal
by Iloveborisairay
Summary: Our beloved Dakota? Missing? How did you lose her! What will happen when our little Dakota goes missing? Well her mother would have an anxiety attack, her father would make jokes about it, upsetting every on a little more, and her sister, her 'horrible' sister would feel bad about the trick she played, especially since it was Christmas day, but How did Dakota feel? not normal.
1. Chapter 1: What is Normal

**Chapter1: what is normal?**

_Once there was a girl, completely normal, but then again, what is normal, and is normal really all that normal? You decide viewers,__** you**__ decide. I'm kind of new to this and my first fic was a crash and burn. The characters belong to quinrose obviously, I am using my own character, and the story line is mainly mine, and other ideas I get. Thanks for viewing. __Review or I will personally come to your house and—__ errr-I mean- please review! UwU_

* * *

**HNKNA OC**

**Name: Dakota**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'1" or 155cm (kind of short for her age)**

**Weight: 105 lbs 47kg**

**No Ones P.O.V.**

Once there was a girl. She was a very normal girl, with two parents, a sister, and a nice home. They weren't particularly close though. They got into arguments often, and by often, I mean every second someone said a word, someone got offended.

**Dakota's P.O.V.**

.X.x~.~One day, before a movie.~.~x.X.

"There is no way I'm eating after you! Mom can I have money to get a new popcorn bag? This disgusting thing touched the bag and tainted it," my sister said cruelly. "Says the one who got me sick, remember?" I asked her, but she didn't respond, and then my mom gave her a $10 bill and my sister left.

Good god, my sister was a nuisance.

.X.x~.~One day before school started~.~x.X.

"Dad told me to wake you up early!~~" my sisters voice, her putrid voice rang furiously in my head, shaking the grey matter insides, not literally.

"Please let me go to sleep," I begged, but it was too late. The warm covers were pulled away from my body along with the comforter, next the pillows, and then the remaining stuffed animals. Okay touch the comforter and the pillows, but don't you**_ dare _**touch the stuffed animals, if you know what's good for you.

She ran to school before I could catch her. Dangit, it would have been fun to see that, but no way I'm running after her in my pajamas.. I didn't have to get up in thirty minutes, butt muffins!

And of course a few days ago, that Christmas when…

.X.x~.~On Christmas day~.~x.X.

"Dakota? Dakota! Wake up! It's Christmas!" my sister blurted in joy, wanting me to go downstairs and look at the delivery Santa had brought. "What time is it?" I asked unamused by her eagerness. "Uhhh is like 12:00ish my sister said. HOLY FIG NEWTONS when did I start sleeping in? WAh who cares let's just open presents I thought. There's one catch though. "All the presents are outside!"

"Outside?!" I got up fast, from my warm sheets, but my sister stayed behind as I ran down the stairs to the front door, still what the hell? Why would they be out- of course there no out here. I turned my back and placed my hand on the cold door knob and tried turning it, but it was locked. God dangit I was still in my pajamas, and I didn't get to put in contacts or get my glasses. There was about a foot of snow on the ground.

"Shut the front door it's as cold as a biscuit!" I yelled in pain, as my feet began to numb. Ouch I rubbed my eyes and tried looking at the clock in the room. "6:00!" My parents wouldn't be up for at least an hour!

And thus, leading up to why I am where I am now. Hmm let me continue.

My feet were now burning from the cold. I pounded my fist into the door, desperate to get back inside before I freeze to death in this snowy climate.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

No one answered, so I decided to knock harder.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ugh this is useless," I said, and it was I was going to die of hypothermia, I didn't want to die a vir- what? I thought I just heard something rustling over there.

* * *

Okay this is just the starter, sorry if you wanted more. I don't usually make chapters this short, but they upload quicker. Btw thanks for reading, it always encourages me to write, so do reviews that are positive. I'll write, maybe, two chapters a week maybe.

**Dakota's Sister- Hahah that'll teach her. *goes back to bed***


	2. Chapter 2: A Happy Song About Death

**Chapter 2: A Happy Song about Death**

_Try to touch a wall, any wall; just to make sure it's real...I didn't know what to name this chapter… but i came up with it, and now its an important element in the story The characters belong to quinrose obviously, I am using my character, and the story line is mainly mine, and other ideas I get, it being all important and such so please review, if you don't want to get impale—I meannn -_-please review…_

* * *

**~X.x. Dakota's P.O.V.x.X~**

Ouch my feet. The ice was burning them. I was in my flipping pajamas, and it didn't occur to me to put on shoes… All that was out here for me was snow, ice, cold, and … what the heck, I'll get hypothermia but snow angels, are like the best.

Realizing no one was coming to my rescue any time soon, I really don't want to be out here, but what other choice do I have? Die sad, or die after having fun. Well… I hope I won't die. I lay down in the snow, and it was surprisingly slightly warmer than the frigid air. But I just realized… I'm going to die a virg-

*Legit rustling noises*

Whaat… I got to make this angle first though. I waved my arms and legs furiously, and then go up to see my creation… uhh… it was kind of sloppy, and not good looking, like an angel should be… I love it! The last thing it needed was a halo though. I ripped a heavy branch from the tree with my murderous strength, and drew a thin oval above its head, and then impaled the form with the stick… perfect!

Gosh I swear something's wrong with me…

*some more legit rustling noises* (so legit)

"Just give me a second please! Don't be so impatient!" I yelled at the rustling garden bushes.

I stumbled, tripping on my frozen feet, which I was afraid, was going to get frostbite. Worst Christmas ever! Not even one present got opened. Oh well. Better luck next year! If there is one…

*omg go to the legit rustling*

Wah! The rustling was really loud this time. I couldn't wait another second to go check it out. I ducked under the branches, and my hair got tangled a few times, and it was hard detangling it…without my contacts, nothings possible.

I got to the source of the rustling, but, I don't think it was rustling anymore.

But then suddenly without any warning, a large hand clamped over my mouth, like there's anyone to come call out to. If anything, I was being saved… he picked me up, but I never saw his face. I just stared blankly ahead, and at a little of his sleeve, not really putting up much of I struggle, just not my style. I usually law low, because then they aren't expecting you to go crazy psycho on there a**. And I usually let the bad guys make the first move.

From what I could tell about him was, he was pretty strong and muscular, about a foot taller than me, and he held me reaaaaaalllly awkwardly close to his chest, so that I couldn't see him. I got a bubble, you know...

Then we neared a big hole in the garden. Well how did that get there? I don't own a dog… or was it a Chinese dog? Probably a Chinese dog… yep… what she Shih tzu puppy?

As the man neared the hole, it looked like he was going to jump into it. As long as I don't die...

" F***********- I tried trailing off, but sounded more like FMMMMMHHHPHH. I didn't mind the falling part, but it the feeling in my stomach when I fell like that it was so intense, I think I fainted.

**~X.x. Black Joker's P.O.V.x.X~**

Wow, she's easy, literally, she only screamed once, she was small as hell, and didn't even weigh that much, but she was as cold as a b****… oh well… and her body just went limp, great… I'll just put her in my room and let her warm up…

**~X. 's P.O.V.x.X~**

I woke up in a bed… haha but not my bed. This isn't the first time this has happened. And, of course I was still a virgin… it's just I wonder into other people's beds…a lot… I got up from the bed, and noticed I was in different clothes …that's awkward. Haha at least they were dry. It was a frilly, cute, green dress with a big, white ribbon that tied around my waist, and tied into a bow on the back." Kawai,"i I thought as I smiled stupidly into the mirror… I skipped to the door, but the handle was locked. I tried another door, and it was opened, but it was just a bathroom, and lastly there was one more door, and it opened into a small closet. Poop, I thought, but in here is probably safer that out there, so I might as well just be here, I don't care. I sat down on the bed in the middle of the room, and observed it closely. It was actually pretty organized, but that's not always a good thing. Oh well… I'm pretty used to the craziness… I twiddle with the lace on this new dress, and waited for who knows how long. I was tired, and my feet were still cold. I hummed a small tune in my head.

_"Ring around the rosie,_

_Pocket full of posie,_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down."_

I felt somewhat, nostalgic, and thought about the lyrics. A song about death sang by children. It makes sense though, children don't understand death, but I did. My grandmother, always used to sing that song, though her words were slurred, (my O bachan was 100% Japanese, so I linked that together.) but the notes gave it away. She eventually died, not of the plague, but of old age. It was a sad time indeed. I was about 4 years old. Old enough to know when someone dies, they're gone forever, people either grieve, or get over it.

Pocket full of posies is self-explanatory.

She was burned, and is now in an urn

And thankfully, my grandpa is still alive. But he's getting old too. Its kind of depressing, everyone dying while I move on. It's not fair. My other grandparents, were already dead, I think they dies before he divorced his other wife to be with my mom. My life is complicated… but its weird how a whole story is put under one word, hiding the flaws. It bothers me, I don't know why. Maybe it's because a good story refreshes my mind. It helps me restart my thoughts, and I guess when I get bored with those thoughts, I slay them. I don't ponder on things too long. And I guess I don't really think that often, I just do stuff, or its because, I do what i can to get noticed, but if I am noticed, I'll be punished. I've always wanted some one who could notice me, but no one _normal_ would really notice me.

'Now I'm tired, I've been thinking too long,' I thought as I rushed to lay down, hitting my head, hard on the head-board, with light fading from my eyes… again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, If I don't post, it's probably because of school -_- WHALEEE thanks for reading onions… at first I was going to say pumpkins, but I didn't wanna im so orininal leik dat. Plz review, SHANK YAA *pulls out knife* huehuehuehuehue


End file.
